


The Hero's Reflection

by pastelxinterstellar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxinterstellar/pseuds/pastelxinterstellar
Summary: Link, daughter of a hyrulean knight, struggles with her identity as well as their destiny.CW; Transgender main character(got any art for this fanfic? Tag me on instagram @lsunxflowerl or on twitter @kaidreemurr)
Kudos: 7





	1. A Silent Princess

"Link." was the name given to the maiden at last. The sunlight blessed the arrival of the newborn child. Golden blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. "Link.." The mother smiled as tears filled her eyes. The infant child was born from a Hyrulean Knight and a maiden of Hateno Village. Each day, following the child's birth had seemed to be filled with sunshine. Majestic flowers bloomed outside their home, a flower called "The Silent Princess" 

A curious name, as well as Link's behavior. As years went by, despite the amount of bonding and compassion given to the child by mother and father, the child very rarely spoke. That was until the day of the mother's passing. The sun didn't seem to shine that day. The skies covered with large grey clouds and thunder boomed. "Tha-Thank you, Link.." The mother uttered, sick and bedridden as she grabbed a glass of water handed to her by her child. The mother's body had been fragile and sweaty, "You'll be okay, I'm promise you." the knight held his wife's hand, he seemed panicked. "I-I'll find medication, Link stay with your mother, I--" "No...please." The mother wheezed. "Stay with me.." She whimpered. 

The knight's emerald green eyes burned with tears, he was used to seeing people die, as was the purgative of a knight, but this was different. This was his wife, the mother of his child. He couldn't stand to see her in this state. "Link..my flower," The mother turned to her child. Link had been expressionless, most likely from shock. "I know you are special...and you will make me proud." The mother whispered. "Be with the light....may the goddess...smile...upon you." were her final words as her final breath was taken. "Medilia!" Link's father held the maiden's hand, looking into her eyes for a sign of life. However, there were none. Link's expression changed as the sudden waterfall of tears swept over the child. "Medilia, please! You can't....--..please don't leave.." The knight bowed his head, resting it against her bedside. The silence was broken by the sound of shattering glass. Link had dropped the glass of water and ran out of the home. The clouds parted, a shining light had beamed upon the child. "MOTHER!!!" The child cried, shouting to the heavens with a heartbroken tone. Link had continued screaming, their father ran out and held the child. The two shed tears desperately trying to grasp what just occurred.  
-  
A funeral was held, the knights of the royal family had all helped honor the one Link and their father had lost. "we are...terribly sorry for your loss," The King of Hyrule spoke, his tone was soft and empathetic. "I, too, lost my wife. So if there's anything I can do to help you, please let me know." King Rhoam said. At his side was a petite girl, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. She held onto her father's overcoat, her eyes met with another girl, Link. Link's sorrowful gaze stared at Zelda as the Princess had began to walk over. "I'm Zelda," She said softly, Link's head turned away from her. "What's your name?" Zelda asked, her hand gently placed on her chin as she stared curiously. "Link," The girl replied with a mutter, "Link?" Zelda repeated, she then smiled and giggled. "How cute!" She said, grabbing both of Link's hands and pulling her closer. "Let's be friends, okay?" she chirped. 

Day after day, Link and Zelda grew closer as friends. Her father came for training and Link ran around the castle grounds playing with Zelda. "Phew!" Zelda leaped onto her bed, panting as she'd been running for awhile. "I guess you got me, Link.." She sighed. Link entered Zelda's room, only to walk to the window and look over the Knight's training grounds. "Link?" Zelda sat up and saw Link standing at the window. "Whaaat are ya looking at?" Zelda asked, walking to her side. "The knights." Link smiled, "Aren't they cool?" she asked, turning to Zelda. "I wanna be one when I grow up!" Link said with excitement. "You want to be a knight?" Zelda asked. "Yeah! I could fight! Using swords and shields! Maybe a bow and arrow!" Link's behavior was different, she was unusually happy. "What do you think, Zelda?" Link looked at Zelda, her eyes sparkled, something Zelda had never seen before. "Well...." Zelda's face expressed concern, Link had began to pout. "I knew it. You think it's a bad idea. Just like my dad." Link walked away from the window. "I don't think it's a bad idea!" Zelda said. "I want you to become a knight! Big and strong and protect the people of Hyrule!" Zelda said, grabbing Link's hands and smiling. "You'll be the best knight in all of Hyrule! I know it!" Zelda said. The child smiled, "Thank you, Zelda.." She whispered. 

"Link," Link's father had entered the room, "E-Excuse me," The knight kneeled to the Princess of Hyrule. "Link, it's time to go. We have an important mission tomorrow," her father spoke. Link nodded, "Important mission?" Zelda asked. "yeah, we're going to Zora's domain to meet with King Dorephan." Link explained. "So, I'll see you after that's over, okay?" Link smiled at the princess. "Mm," Zelda nodded.  
-

"father," Link uttered as the two were walking home. "Yes?" was his reply. "I want to begin training.." Link said shyly. "Training? for what?" Her father asked. "I want to be a knight." Link said, holding her hands to her chest as she looked down. "A knight," Her father sighed. "Link, we've discussed this--" "I-I know! But if you could train me, I could protect others! I-I could--' "Link, not another word of this nonsense." Her father interrupted. "father, please!" Link cried. "Not. Another. Word." 

Link looked down, "Mother...would've respected my wish." She whispered. "You're a lady. And as such, you will not be a knight. Do you understand?" Her father said. "Well..what if I don't want to be a lady!?" Link shouted. "Just who put these thoughts into your head, Link? Most certainly not the Princess I hope!" The father's words grew painful. "After the mission tomorrow, you will stay home and tend to the house. As a lady should!" Link's eyes filled with tears, the girl was 11 years of age and yet was uncomfortable with her body. She'd felt trapped, her clothes felt like an iron maiden on her body. At night, she'd scratch at her skin. Frustrated with herself and the body she'd been born into. But sometimes, Link would hear a chime from a distance. A call of sorts, then she'd remember her mother's final words, "You are special.." with this, Link knew she was meant for a greater purpose. She had to be a knight of Hyrule. It was...her destiny


	2. The Wavering Tides of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets Princess Mipha of the Zora Tribe and discusses her goal to become a knight of hyrule

"You're awfully quiet today," Link's father said as they walked. "More so than usual.." He uttered. "Mmm," Link faintly replied, "I heard the Zora Tribe has a Princess, maybe you could make friends with her." Link's father said. "It's a beautiful place, really. You'll love it." Her father said. Link stared aimlessly at the ground, not paying attention to her father. Once they'd reached the Zora's Domain, Link stayed close to her father as the knights of Hyrule stood before King Dorephan. The King spoke of a danger that approached the domain, as the day before, an armored sheikah device had suddenly grown hostile and attacked. This device was called a guardian and because of it's attack, King Dorephan was injured. However the injury as not major, just a scratch as the King had thrown the enemy outside the domain with might. 

The King proposed a plan. The knights of hyrule and of the zora would keep watch over the domain for a few days. "I suppose this means we'll be staying for awhile," Link's father sighed. "Ho Ho!! And who are y o u?" King Dorephan stared down at Link. Link stepped back, fearful of the rather large size of the King. "Her name is Link, she is my daughter, your highness." Link's father said, Link had looked away, her eyebrows furrowed. "Ah! She most certainly meet my daughter!" King Dorephan cheered. "Mipha!" King Dorephan bellowed, a small red zora girl peeked from behind the throne of the king. "Yes, father?" Her voice was just as small as herself, gentle and kind. Her golden eyes had looked over to Link, "Why don't you two head to the east reservoir for awhile?" King Dorephan asked. Mipha smiled, "Yes, father!" She'd began walking, Link only stared. Mipha turned back to Link, "Come now, it'll be alright," She smiled. "Go on," Link's father nudged her. Link followed after the Princess of Zoras, 

After the two had made it to the reservoir, there was a few Zora carpenters working on something. Mipha walked to the edge of the reservoir's deck and sat down, Link sat beside her, looking curiously at the princess. "So..." Mipha looked over to Link. "What is your name?" She asked. "...." Link jolted a bit, she'd never seem someone like Mipha, and to be honest, she was nervous. "L-Link," She replied. "I am Mipha," the zora girl said, sweetly. "It is very nice to meet you, Link," Mipha said. "Mmm, same here." Link held onto herself. "You are..injured," Mipha said, spotting the scratches on Link's arms. "Oh, thats--" "here, let me heal them." Mipha offered, opening her hands for Link. Link cautiously offered Mipha her arms and watched as a luminous blue hue appeared from Mipha's hands. Link's eyes sparkled with amazement, Mipha admired the expression and in return she smiled. The scratches faded, Link searched her arm, admiring the healed up wounds. "That's amazing! Thank you!" Link smiled brightly at Mipha. "As you were saying," Mipha looked back at Link, keeping her smile. "Huh..?" Link blinked. "You said "Oh, thats-" while explaining your wounds." Mipha said. "Oh..um....nevermind." Link muttered. "I see," Mipha nodded. :It must be something you don't want to discuss. In that case...I understand." Mipha said. The two were silent for a moment until Link spoke, "Mipha...do you believe in destiny?" she asked. "I do," Mipha hummed. Link's eyes narrowed as she gripped the end of her tunic. "Well...what if I said...that I believe mine is to be a knight of hyrule?" She asked, looking over to Mipha with a bit of worry. Mipha looked back at Link, "i don't see a problem with that." Mipha said. "I don't see why a young lady like you couldn't be one." She said. Link's head lowered as she looked away, "Thats the thing...." Link muttered. 

"I don't think I want to be lady either.." Link said softly. "Every day....i get more and more uncomfortable with my body..." Link's eyes watered. "I know it sounds crazy...a-and unnatural but I really feel this way." Link said, looking back up to Mipha. "Is there...something wrong with me?" She asked. "I certainly don't think so," Mipha said. Link's eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips. "If there...is anything," Mipha held Link's hand. "I can do to help you achieve this goal...I am more than willing to oblige." Mipha smiled. Link quickly leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Mipha. "Thank you,"


	3. The Knight Of Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule prepares for it's possible doom as the Calamity approaches

"Hup! Hup! Hup!" with each yell, Link shifted his position and training stance, thrusting forward a Zora's spear. Years had past, Link was now 17 years of age. "Hmm," Link huffed as he held the bandages around his chest. "Is there something wrong, Link?" Mipha asked, "My ribs kind of hurt.." Link set the spear down, the two were located at the East Reservoir, where a bed was made for Link. Ever since his father's passing, he'd moved from Hateno Village to the Zora's Domain. "Would you...like me to...um.." Mipha held her hand to her chest as she shyly looked away. "Sure," Link nodded and sat down on the bed. Mipha slowly undid the binding wraps around Link's torso. Link covered his chest as Mipha softly placed her hand on Link's bed, healing the bruises caused from binding. "Um...so, tomorrow you head to Hyrule castle?" Mipha asked. "Yeah, I'm going to become a knight.." Link smiled, looking down. "Well....if you're going to become a knight...wouldn't you need to do this more often?" Mipha asked. "Binding your chest like this?" Mipha asked. "Yeah.." Link hummed. "I have an idea." Mipha chirped. "I'll work on a suit of armor for you!" Mipha smiled. "Really?" Link looked back at Mipha, his eyes sparkling. "Yes.." Mipha whispered, looking away. "I'll give it to you someday." Mipha nodded. "It'll hide your chest and won't hurt you." She said. Link smiled, "Thank you, Mipha." He whispered.   
-

"A top knight of your class." King Rhoam said, "I hereby appoint you, Link, as my daughter's knight." He said. Link's smiled, kneeling to the King, he and Zelda hadn't seen each other for years. It seemed like King Rhoam had also forgotten Link. Over the years, the Hyrulean excavators had unearthed colossal sheikah weapons and beasts of war called The Divine Beasts. After an oracle had warned the King of an oncoming Calamity, the Princess had been put to work, attempting to awaken a goddess' power. Hyrule had also had to search for Champions to pilot these Divine beasts to help stop the Calamity, as told by the prophet. Link's role as a knight would finally come to light. The Prophet told of Four Champions, of the races; Zora, Goron, Gerudo and Rito. As well as a Knight who would seal the darkness using the Legendary sword of the goddesses, The Master Sword. Zelda and Link would have to trek Hyrule in search of these champions. 

Link would follow Zelda, his words evading him as he wanted to ask the Princess if she remembered him. The two had been childhood friends, perhaps Zelda recognized Link and despised him for the way he was now. "Would you cut it out!?" Zelda yelled, turning to Link with an angered expression. "If you're going to follow me, quit being so silent!" Zelda shouted. "Wha..What?" Link muttered. " "What?!" " Zelda mocked. "Go somewhere else!" Zelda yelled. "Zelda, I don't understand--" "Stop following me." Zelda said. "I'll be fine on my own! Especially without YOU!" Zelda said. 

"Why...are you being like this?" Link asked. "Don't you remember me?" Link asked. Zelda's gaze saddened as she looked away. "I..." She sighed, her eyebrows furrowing. "I need to focus on getting my powers awakened. I need to focus on getting Hyrule on track. So...leave me alone," Zelda's tone was no longer angry, she instead sounded sad. The Princess of Hyrule, carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. The fate of her kingdom, depended solely on the decisions she made and the efforts she gave. "Zelda, I can help you." Link said. Zelda's bright green eyes filled with tears, she waved her hand dismissively and walked off. 

For days after that, Link and Zelda were silent to each other. The Divine Beasts Pilots were chosen; Mipha, the Zora Princess. Revali, a skilled Archer among the Rito. Daruk, Goron Vigilance. And Urbosa, Chief of the Gerudo women. Yet the Knight destined to seal the darkness was yet to be found. Link returned to Zora's Domain while Zelda was away, attempting to awaken her powers. 

"I...still can hear the voice," Link said. "It's calling me, somewhere. Somewhere I can't place." Link looked over to Mipha as the two walked side by side. "Last night in my dream, I dreamt of a forest. A giant tree and a sword." Link explained. Mipha smiled. "Link....is it really hard to believe that you're the fabled Knight? Destined to seal the darkness?" Mipha asked. 

"Wh-What?" Link stuttered. "I'm no hero. Ask Zelda! She wants nothing to do with me! Ask Revali, he hates me! Ask--" Link stopped as Mipha grabbed his face and stared into his soft blue eyes with admiration. "Stop thinking about what other people think of you. You know, that deep inside your heart. You're...special," Mipha whispered. Link's eyes widened, those familiar words brought him to tears. "And I know who you are on the inside." Mipha said, wrapping her arms around him. "that's why....that's why I....." Mipha couldn't manage the words from her lips, tears falling. "I'll....always be here for you." She altered her words and settled for the sentence that came instead. 

"Thank you, Mipha..." Link smiled, hugging her back. "Once the Calamity has gone....and the tides have settled..." Mipha said. "Do you think.... we'll be able to spend time together?" She asked. ".....Of course," Link said.   
-

Link panted as he ran, unable to catch his breath as his hand tightly held onto Zelda's. Rain pouring as Link gripped onto the Master Sword, his sapphire eyes stung as tears flowed from them. His heart filled with pain. The Calamity had arrived. Hyrule was unprepared. Deeply unprepared. The Divine Beasts, piloted by the Champions, were possessed by the malicious spirit and turned against Hyrule. The champions were pronounced dead and all that was left was Link and Zelda. 

Zelda's hand slipped from Link's as she fell to the ground, Link quickly doubled back and kneeled down to her aid. "It's...all my fault!" She cried. "My friends....my kingdom...gone in an instant!" She shouted. Link sniffled, trying to hide his tears. Zelda fell into Link's arms, and screamed as she let tears flow. The two stayed together for awhile, allowing their cries to be heard with the rain. Little did Zelda know, Link was also slipping. Succumbing to a very slow and painful wound. Fatigue. As Zelda held onto her childhood friend, she felt his sorrow. His burdens, she no longer thought of him negatively. 

"Link....you're...also going to leave me, aren't you?"


End file.
